


The End of the War

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: How the war will really end between Harry and Voldemort. Is it really as simple as...? Has it really come down to this?





	The End of the War

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

AN: Very, very random ficlet. But the plot bunnies wouldn’t leave me alone until I got this out. This is completely random and weird, but I hope it gives some of you some laughs.

* * *

“So this is the only way to end it?”

 

“Yes, Harry.”

The boy’s tone was very skeptical. “You’re sure, Professor?”

“Quite.”

“Okay then.”

A weak, yet hopeful smile appeared on Harry’s face before he turned and headed out of Dumbledore’s office.

Down the stairs…out through the halls…down the long corridors…

People joined him as he passed by…his friends joined him as he passed by. Soon the young, dark-haired boy was followed by nearly three-quarters of the students of Hogwarts.

Down the steps…through the entrance…out the doors…down through the courtyards…down the hills…to the Quidditch field…

Voldemort was waiting.

Ron and Hermione were immediately behind Harry, flanking him while behind them followed the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, then large groups of Gryffindors and seventh years and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, there were surprisingly enough many Slytherins as well joining the throng. The younger students were towards the back, the older ones closer to the Golden Trio.

If one had surveyed the crowd coming behind the students, they would have seen heads full of red hair along with the rest of the Order and the Professors. None of the Ministry was there. They were still in denial that anything was taking place.

“Harry Potter!” Voldemort bellowed.

“Tom Riddle!” Harry returned, outwardly seeming so confident and sure. Inwardly, he was full of doubt. It had all built up to so much…but for it to end like this? He desperately hoped it would work.

“I am Lord Voldemort!” he yelled, even louder. His supporters surrounded him, wands at the ready, masks in place. They let out loud cheers and taunts at their master’s declaration.

Several of the students shivered with fright at the sound, but all still stood with their wands pointed out.

Then Voldemort addressed the students. “The time has come to choose whose side you are on. Fight with me now and I will be merciful when this is over!”

Silence fell. People waited.

Then a figure uncovered his face and moved across the field.

“Severus Snape!” a voice hissed.

“Traitor!” another voice came.

The man in question paused before Harry. A slight nod of his head was given before Professor Severus Snape joined the group behind the teen.

“Didn’t see that one coming, did ya?” Harry taunted. Where was this side of him coming from?

“You will not prevail,” scoffed Voldemort.

“We’ll see about that. I challenge you!” Harry shouted.

Gasps were heard around the field.

Lucious Malfoy buried his face in his hands. This is what it had come down to?

In a fit of fury, Voldemort strode down to the center of the field, meeting Harry in the middle.

“I accept,” he answered loudly. “Be prepared to lose, Potter,” he hissed.

“I don’t think I shall.”

The two stared each other down.

“Who-?” Harry started to ask.

“Snape.”

Snape stepped forward while everyone else looked on.

“Wands,” he commanded, holding out his hands.

Growling at each other, Harry and Voldemort slapped their wands into the outstretched hands.

“Hands out.”

Hands came out, sleeves were pushed back.

“Ready?”

Two quick nods.

“Fine. 1,2,3.”

Quick movement of hands, then a cheer let up from Harry’s side.

Voldemort scowled even more.

“Again. 1,2,3.”

Another quick movement of hands, then a cheer from Voldemort’s side.

Fred and George stepped out towards the center, grins on their face. They both were feeling the need to lighten things up a bit.

“This is it-”

“Ladies and Gentleman. The moment-”

“we’ve all been waiting for.”

“This is what it’s-”

“come down to. Who will win?”

“Will it be-”

“Tom Riddle, mass murderer, Death Eater, Slytherin’s Heir, the evil man of all time?”

“Or will it be-”

“Harry Potter, mass savior, Gryffindor’s Heir, defeater of all that is evil-”

“star Quidditch player”

“the best seeker since Charlie Weasley”

“the youngest Quidditch player of Hogwarts in over a century”

“failure of Potions”

“winner of Witch Weekly’s Bachelor of the Year”

“five times in a row!”

“our sister’s boyfriend”

A gasp was heard then a well-placed hex hit the twins, turning their skin green.

“and the Boy-Who-Lived”

“again and again and again!”

The stadium erupted in cheers as a shade of red spread across Harry’s face.

“Round 3!” Snape announced, successfully silencing the crowd.

“1…2….3”

Everyone held their breath.

One hand was in the scissors position.

The other was in the rock position.

“Harry Potter wins!”

As one side danced around and sung for joy while the other was banished to a small unknown island down in Hates, one person couldn’t help but wonder…

“This is what it came down to? A game of rock, paper, scissors? I could have done that,” Neville scoffed.


End file.
